The Guardians
by Sora-Kairi-4-ever
Summary: There’s 8 of us – 4 boys, 4 girls. 1 door. Millions trying to get through. When 8 teens realize they control different powers over elements, they must protect the Door, before the darkness can get through... Kai,Selph,Olette,Namine,Sora,Riku,Hayner,Roxas
1. Story's of our lives

**Author's Notes: **Hey, it's me! Sora-Kairi-4-ever, SK4E, or Lulu, whatever you wanna call me. I had this idea in my head for a school project (I know it's summer lol) about 8 kids and 8 elements. I got pretty bored with it, until I realized I could just use it for KH. The first chapter is pretty short, because it's technically a prologue.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or anything Kingdom Hearts related...I own a copy of the game, though.**

**The Guardians - Chapter 1**

**Story's of our lives**

There's 8 of us - 4 boys, 4 girls. I know what you thinking - 'Quadruple dating' - But no. We are

The Guardians.

Let's start out simple. I'm Kairi. I didn't even know six of the other Guardians until we met. Okay, maybe that's not completely true. I've seen them around before, but...well let me tell you a bit about each of us.

As I said, I'm Kairi. I have violet eyes and red-brown hair. My best friend is Selphie - she's got this cute do that flips out. We've known each other since kindergarten - she's another guardian. Me and Selph just love fashion, accessories, and everything in between. I know I said I didn't know six of the other guardians, and that's true - technically, I didn't _know_ the two guys that went to our school, but I've seen them around. Sora and Riku - Sora's super cute, and Riku's, well, Riku. Sora has brown spiky hair and the biggest blue eyes. Riku's hair is platinum silver and aqua colored eyes. They both play on the Blitzball team every now and then, Destiny Dolphins.

Well, that's four of us so far.

The other four go to 'Twilight High.' I guess we've seen them around when they come for Struggle matches, Skateboard competitions and Blitzball matches, but I don't recall ever talking to them.

The first is Olette. She has brown hair and green eyes. This girls got a style all her own. She hates mini-skirts and high heels, yet gets loads of attention.

Naminé is the last girl of the Guardians. She seems really shy, and just transfered to Twilight High late in the year. She has blond hair and sapphire eyes, and usually has her drawing pad with her.

Roxas is a pro skateboarder at Twilight High, and with his messy blond hair, probably has no trouble with girls.

The last boy is Hayner. He's a rising Struggle star, playing for the 'Twilight Tigers'.

I guess that's all the Guardians. 8 of us, all from different backgrounds, different cliques, and different schools.

8 of us, all trying to protect one little thing.

**Author's Notes: **Well I hope that makes you want to read the next chapter! Also, look for Invisible Heart Chapter 3, and Lost Souls Chapter 1, coming out soon!


	2. 8 Short Story's

**Author's Note: **Well here's chapter 2! It may seem kinda slow to some people, but I soon it'll get into more adventure / action, etc...I won't spoil!

**Disclaimer: Well isn't it obvious what I'm going to disclaim? Fine, I'll say it...I don't own Kingdom Hearts...or any of the cute guys in it.**

**8 Short Stories**

Kairi sat at the lunch table, eating a salad with her best friend, Selphie.

"So what's up for after school?" Kairi asked, taking a sip of her water.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go watch the Blitzball match or something, then go shopping." Selphie replied.

"Hmm...Blitzball?" Kairi asked.

"Or there's Struggle after school, plus the skateboarding competition." Selphie shrugged.

The two girls got up, chatting about a shirt they wanted from the mall. As they walked to the garbage can, they passed to boys in deep conversation about Blitzball.

"Think we can beat them?" Sora asked excitedly, wolfing down his fries with coke.

"Of course." Riku said calmly. "They don't stand a chance. They've got two girls on their team. We've got you, me, Wakka, Tidus and those two other guys."

"Biggs and Wedge." Sora said through his food.

"Yeah, their new but good. We'll kick butt."

"Hey, afterwards you wanna go down to the skate park or something?" Sora asked. "To celebrate our victory?"

Riku smirked. "Haven't won yet, but sure."

At another school, the 15 year old named Naminé sat drawing outside. She was sitting on the bench in front of the school, drawing some people practicing for the upcoming Struggle match. She was putting the finishing touches on the orbs - they were on the ground, all around a blond boy, who was quickly picking them up.

Once finished, Naminé looked up to watch the outcome of the match. A girl with brown hair passed her and looked down at the drawing.

"Nice picture." She said.

Naminé flushed and the girl walked away.

"Hey, not bad!" The brunette called to the blond playing Struggle.

"Thanks, Olette! You'd better be at Destiny High for the tournament!"

"I'll try." Olette smirked. "Good luck, Hayner. Go Twilight Tigers! Right?"

Olette didn't know Hayner very well, but she was banking on her school to win the tournament - she had a bet, that if she won, Fuu and Rai would have to do her homework. Speaking of which, she had another bet on the skateboard competition. Walking down to the skateboard park, she saw a boy with blond, very spiky hair. He was riding back and forth on the half-pipe.

"Hey, Roxie! You better win this competition!" Olette called.

Roxas stopped and kicked his board up.

"...It's Roxas." He said.

"Well whatever it is, you better win this thing."

"...Do I even know you?" Roxas asked in a confused voice.

"Nope. I just have a major bet on you winning." Olette said. Free lunch passes in this case. "So you better win!"

Olette left, leaving Roxas with a frown on his face. "Girls..." He muttered, looking up as a blond haired girl sat down on the half pipe and started sketching. Ignoring her, Roxas started practicing his ollies.

* * *

"YEAH!" Sora cheered. "Told you we'd win!!" 

Riku laughed and pulled his wet hair from his eyes. "Yeah, and who shot the winning goal?"

"The score was sixteen to two, Riku!" Tidus said. "That last goal you scored hardly counts as the 'winning' goal!"

"Whatever, man!" Wakka laughed. "Let's head down to the skateboard competition!"

The four hurried away from the sphere with water in it,down to where they kept their bikes.

"Last one there splurges for ice cream!" Sora yelled over his shoulder as he pedaled away.

* * *

Kairi held her cell phone in front of her for a gloss check. 

"Pravda!" Her and Selphie said, then clicked the picture.

The two quickly looked at it.

"Your new gloss is to die for." Kairi said, looking at Selphie's new cream pop pink lip gloss.

"I know, right?" Selphie gushed. "Now if we could only pick up some cute guys around here."

The two were standing around the skatepark, along with twenty or so other people, no including the ten skaters. It was a skatepark at well, a park - not at either of the competing skaters schools.

"Hahahah!" A boy's voice echoed around. "I won!"

Selphie and Kairi turned towards the source of the noise and saw four boys getting off their bikes. The one with blond hair kicked his bike, while the spiky haired boy was dancing around, singing, "I won! I won!"

"That's...Sora, right? He plays Blitz?" Selphie said. "He's not bad looking."

"He already loves Blitz." Kairi said. "You know the rule - you can't date a guy who's too into his sport - he'll pay more attention to the ball then you."

"Still, he's not bad looking." Selphie shrugged.

"Some of these skaters are pretty cute, too." Kairi said.

"Hey - doesn't the same rule apply? only wheels instead of balls?" Selphie said and the two giggled.

The competition started about five minutes later. The first three skaters was from Destiny High, then the next three were from Twilight High. Roxas was the third. As he started, he grinded the rail then went into the half pipe. He swung up one end, swung up the other and planter his board vertically on the top, holding himself into a handstand.

Naminé was sketching Roxas, looking at her paper. She didn't notice when somebody bumped her, until she slipped and slid right in front of where Roxas was about to skate down into. She heard a guy shout,

"Hey!"And someone pull her out of the way just in time. Roxas slipped and skidded down on his knees, and Naminé was looking into a boys cream brown eyes- Hayner's.

"What're you thinking?! You could have gotten hit!" Hayner said.  
Roxas came over. "Is she alright?" He asked. Naminé flushed, beyond embarrassed.

"I-I'm fine." Naminé said. "I'm sorry..." She got up and was about to hurry away, when someone in the form of Olette stopped her.

"Hey! You owe me!"

* * *

Olette and Naminé stood outside the ice cream parlor a minute later, arguing. Well, Olette was mostly yelling at her. 

"I had lunch tickets bet on Roxie and you messed him up!" Olette shrilled. "You owe me!"

"Hey, Towlette," Roxas started. Hayner seemed to intimidated to talk.

"OLETTE!" Olette shrilled, turning on him.

"Er...heh, yeah...just chill, alright? She didn't fall on purpose,"

"She probably did, to mess you up." Olette said.

"Actually..." A sheepish voice said. They turned to see spiky haired Sora coming over, with his silver haired companion, Riku. "Uh, I think her falling was my fault...I was kinda running to get ice cream and I think I pushed her."

"Your fault?! Then you owe me lunch tickets!!"

"Drama much!" Kairi and Selphie said simultaneously , turning away from the ice cream booth.

"Mind you own business." Olette snapped.

"Ooh, touchy." Selphie said. "Their just lunch tickets, I don't think you need them much, either."

Olette seemed ready to slap Selphie for that comment, and probably Kairi for standing there or something, but the guys intervened.

"Hey, hey, chill!" Hayner said. "We don't need a cat fight here!"

"How much do I owe you, then?" Naminé asked, coldly but shyly.

Olette held up four fingers. "Four lunch tickets."

Naminé and Sora both pulled out four.

"It was my fault." They both said.

"It was both you guy's fault." Olette said, taking two from each of them.

"Now that the 'Total Drama Island' is over, why don't we have some ice cream?" Kairi asked cheerfully. "I mean, that was the reason Sora pushed -uh..."

"Naminé." Naminé said.

"Yeah, that was the reason Sora pushed Naminé anyway." Kairi said. After a tense moment, the others agreed and got their ice cream, then sat down at a picnic table not far from the ice cream stand.

"So...do any of you guys go to Destiny High?" Sora asked.

"We do." Selphie and Kairi said.

"...Do you always answer at the same time?" Riku asked.

"No." The girls replied and Riku rolled his eyes.

"Hey, don't you two play for the Blitzball team?" Hayner asked.

Finally, common ground. They talked about the Blitz, Struggle and skateboards, before Naminé got bored and turned to Kairi and Selphie.

"So..." Naminé said shyly. "Uhm...what classes do you take?"

"The core, or as we call it, the bore." Kairi shrugged. "Home EC...you know, the stuff."

"And do you know these guys?" Naminé asked, licking her vanilla cone carefully.

"Well, everybody _'knows' _them because their Blitzballer's, right? But we've never met." Selphie said. "Oh, right! You left this on the skatepark when you fell." Selphie handed Naminé a drawing pad. Naminé's eyes grew wide.

"Ohmygosh, thanks!" She said, quickly opening it and flipping through them.

"Your a really good artist." Selphie complimented. "How'd you learn how?"

"I just...can." Naminé shrugged.

"Can I see?" Kairi reached for the drawing pad. On the first page she saw a drawing of a door that seemed strangely familiar. The feeling quickly shook off. How could a door be familiar?

**A/N: **I wanted to wrap this chapter up, so I hope it sounded good (the last sentence I mean.) And you can tell I don't know much about skateboarding...I own one, I use it, still don't know the terms for anythin. Third chapter should be up soon, until then, you can read Invisible Heart and Lost Souls, if you want. (They're two other stories by me.)


	3. It's not a fair it's an awesome!

**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm working on this story again - I've finished one of my other ones, so I have time to work on this now. The plot line is pretty long, for me at least. I'm guessing 30 chapters, but could be more. Plus, there's going to be a little contest at some point for a little something, lol. Kairi and Selphie were _way _to out of character for my liking, so I hope this chapter's better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Facebook (If I did would I be writing this?), Kingdom Hearts or Blitzball. Wish I owned _a _blitz ball though, they're pretty neat…

**Chapter 3 **

**It's not a fair, it's an awesome!**

_Friday…_

Selphie and Kari we're in Kairi's house - in her room to be exact. Selphie was setting up her sleeping bag, talking about the fair that they were going to in the morning.

"And then we have to get cotton candy -"

"And candy apples." Kairi added with a happy sigh.

"And go on all the rides, and play the games, and see the horses, and," Selphie continued with the list of things they had to do, continuing on into the lists of rides she wanted to go on.

Not much had changed since the skate competition early in the week - Sora and Riku said hi to Kairi and Selphie a few times in school, (well, mostly Sora said hi, and Riku just gave a bit of a wave), causing some girls to get jealous. Since the other four went to a different school, they didn't see each other or hang out, but through Facebook they got each others MSN to stay in touch.

Kairi and Selphie did what any teenage girls would do at a sleepover - put on facial masks, watched a romantic comedy while eating (and throwing) popcorn, and stayed up past midnight. They were tempted to prank call some boys, namely Sora and Riku, but decided against it - they probably had caller ID, and Selphie added that Riku kind of creeped her out now that she knew him a bit better.

Kairi had a laughing fit at that - "_So_ many girls think he's cute, and your _scared_of him?"

"I didn't say scared!" Selphie said, throwing popcorn at her best friend. "He just creeps me out a bit!"

Around one-thirty the girls went back up to Kairi's room to attempt some sleep - they would have stayed up later, but Kairi's mom was yelling at them to get to sleep if they wanted to go to the fair in the morning.

Kairi had been asleep for what felt like five minutes when she was being shaken awake my Selphie.

"_Whatt?_" Kairi whined in a half asleep voice. "I feel like I've only slept five minutes…!"

"20, actually." Selphie's voice said. Kairi opened her eyes to see the room was still pitch black - the clock read 1:52 am.

"Why'd you wake me?" Kairi demanded, throwing off her blankets - she felt like a million degrees.

"You were talking in your sleep and sweating." Selphie said innocently. "I thought you were having a nightmare."

Kairi noticed her skin was in fact, slightly damp with perspiration.

"Not again…" She muttered, flopping back on the bed.

"Not again what?" Selphie asked curiously, then jumped up onto the bed, landing on Kairi's knees. Kairi cursed loudly.

"Selphie!!" Kairi hissed, sitting up sharply.

"Sorry…I can't see anything." Selphie scooted to the foot of the bed. "Anyway, what do you mean 'not again'?"

"The past two nights I've been waking covered in sweat and I'm boiling hot - feel my forehead!"

She grabbed Selphie's hand and pressed it against her forehead. Selphie actually pulled back with a light,

"Ow!"

"See?" Kairi said. "It's like I'm on fire or something! And then I usually have really weird dreams too…"

"Weird…" Selphie said, frowning. "Now that you mention it…I didn't want to say anything, in case you thought I was weird,"

"Which you are," Kairi put in.

Selphie ignored her. "But when we went swimming at the beach two days ago, I felt…different when I was in the water. Like I could feel it more…I felt like I could almost control it if I wanted to…the same thing happened when I was in the bath yesterday and the shower today…it's really creepy…"

"Maybe we're having extreme PMS or something…" Kairi said, but failed to keep the fear out of her voice.

"I hope so…"

* * *

"Let's get some cotton candy! No wait, Candy Apples! No, no let's go on the Zipper!"

Kairi grinned at her hyper friend - she was kind of scared to see what would happen after Selphie had cotton candy - she hadn't had any sugar yet, but the excitement of the fair had put her in a hyper mood.

"How about we go to the games booth for a bit?" Kairi suggested.

Selphie looked a bit sad they were doing something 'as boring' as the games booth, but Kairi added,

"Then we can get cotton candy."  
Which cheered her oddly hyper brunette friend up.

They had only taken a few steps towards the games booth when they saw two familiar faces playing a basketball game - Sora and Riku.

"Hey, why don't we go say hi?" Kairi suggested. "Unless your too scared of Riku." Kairi added mockingly, causes Selphie to give a pout/glare.

"I'm not!" She bravely walked over to the scary Riku, Kairi following behind.

They reached them just as Riku got a basket in.

"Hey guys." Kairi said, trying to sound casual.

Sora smiled at the two. "Hey Kairi, Selphie. How's it goin?"

"Same old." Kairi shrugged.

Riku got another basket, and the man called out (in a very carnival-ish way),

"Jumbo prize! The young man wins a jumbo prize! Which one would you like, Sir?"

"Nice shot, Riku." Selphie said - Kairi smirked, knowing Selphie was trying to prove she wasn't scared of him.

"Huh?" Riku seemed to just realize they were there. "Oh, thanks. You wanna pick a prize? I don't want anything - I was just trying to prove I could beat Sora's score."

Selphie's cheeks tinged pink and she started to protest, but Kairi cut in.

"She'll take the panda." Kairi hid her laugh as her normally hyper friend blushed red as she accepted her favourite animal in a stuffy form.

"You girls been here long?" Sora asked.

Kairi shook her head. "No, just got here about fifteen minutes ago."

"We were the first ones here." Sora said proudly, then looked like a little kid as he added, "We got to go on the rides without any lines!"

Selphie and Kairi laughed while Riku smirked at his friend.

"Hey, isn't that Hayner and Roxas over there?" Riku asked, pointing over their heads to some gun game.

"Yeah, looks like them…let's go say hi!" Sora bounded off towards them, leaving the other three to catch up.

"Damn…he's got more energy then…" Riku paused, trying to figure out what could possible have more energy then Sora.

"Then Selphie after eating cotton candy?" Kairi put in and Riku nodded, giving a light laugh.

"Exactly."

Once they got to the gun tent, they saw it was like a shooting range game, but without the real guns obviously. Roxas and Sora were talking, while Hayner was firing at the bottles, giving a groan of defeat when he ran out of time and didn't get any down.

"Damn! This game's impossible!" He sighed.

"And that's why I won it." Roxas said, waving a little stuffed penguin in Hayner's face.

"Shut up. Your mean." Hayner folded his arms while the others laughed.

"Apparently Naminé's here, too." Sora said. "Roxas said she just went to the washroom - there she is." He added as Naminé walked towards them, looking slightly intimidated by the large group.

"Hey Nam." Selphie said cheerfully. Naminé smiled and returned the greeting.

"Soo…guess we might as well all hang out?" Hayner asked, suddenly over his defeat at losing the game.

"Sure." Riku shrugged. "Funner then all being by ourselves."

Next to the gun booth was a duck one - and who was walking up to it but Olette. The seven teens headed over too her, and she gave a grin and wave.

"Hey! How's it goin' guys? Having fun?"

Hayner seemed extremely surprised by the comment - he was expecting some sort of a cat fight, and was pretty sure at least one of the guys agreed with him.

"Yeah!" Selphie nodded enthusiastically.

"How abut we all grab some lunch? Just let me finish up." Olette said, turning back to the duck game.

"Good luck," Naminé put in sweetly.

You all know the game - there's a pond full of plastic ducks that rotate around the circular pond. You pick up a duck and depending on the letter on the bottom, you get that size prize - S - small, M - Medium, L - Large, and J is jumbo.

Olette was looking at each duck going around carefully, trying to decide which one to chose. Though the air was relatively hot and there was no wind, but a sudden gust of it blew some ducks over, revealing their letters. The second they bobbed back to normal, Olette grabbed the one she had seen marked with a J - the air was completely still again.

Olette took her prize - a giant, green duck, and turned to the others with a slight frown.

"Lucky that gust of wind came." She shrugged it off. "Let's grab some lunch!"

So the eight headed towards the food area, which was just beside the games area. Though all around the fair ground there was ice cream, candy apples and slushy stands, this area had several stands that sold more…food like food. The smell of pizza and hamburgers was enough to make their mouths water. They claimed a picnic table, and each went to get their own food.

After a few minutes, the eight were back at the picnic table, each with their own food, though Sora seemed to have almost a mix of everyone's - a hot dog, hamburger, pizza slice, onion rings and candy apple were on his plate, while a stick of cotton candy was in his hand.

"Where does he put it all?" Selphie muttered to Kairi, eyeing Sora's tiny physic. Kairi giggled and shrugged.

"You know I'm sorry about before." Olette said to the girls.

"You've already apologized online." Naminé pointed out.

"Yeah, PMS gets the best of us a lot of the time." Kairi said.

The boys all stopped eating and stared at them.

"It's called girl talk!" Selphie scowled. "It's not going to eat you or something!"

Olette laughed and hugged her overstuffed duck.

"I still can't believe that gust of wind just happen to come at that second! There hasn't been any wind since - and I was thinking at the second about how I wish I could have seen the bottoms of the ducks…"

Kairi and Selphie looked at Olette, wondering if they dared ask - on one hand, they would sound slightly crazy. On the other hand, they would find out if anyone else had been experiencing the same things.

"Uhm have any…weird things been happening with you lately?" Kairi asked timidly.

"Like…?" Olette asked, biting into her caramel covered apple with sprinkles.

"Oh, I don't know…like weird heat flashes in the night or something?" Kairi asked, trying but failing to sound casual. Everyone was listening to the conversation now.

"No…but now that you mention it, I can't sleep without my fans on."

"That's not so weird." Naminé shrugged.

"Yeah, except that I have four fans, and they all have to be directed right on me when I sleep."

"Okay that's _kind of_ weird." Naminé said. "But I've had weird stuff too - I have the opposite of heat flashes, I wake up in icy sweats and I'm freezing."

The boys stared at them for a second.

"What? You think we're crazy?" Selphie snapped.

"No. Actually I've been having something weird too…Don't laugh, but I can't sleep without the lights on. Like all of them."

Of course, everyone laughed, but tried to stifle it.

"Strange - so four of us are going insane." Naminé said.

"Five!" Selphie chirped in. "I'm insanely attracted to water."

They all laughed at the way she said it, though her face was dead serious.

"Well since Sora admitted his embarrassing secret," Riku laughed at his friend. "I guess I can say mine - I can't sleep unless it's pitch black - like dead black, I have to unplug my clock and turn off my computer, just because it has a green light on the power button that glows."

"Six people insane." Olette laughed, raising her slushy as if to a toast.

"Seven." Roxas grinned and folded his arms. "I get static shocks super, super easy. See?" He poked Hayner's hand, and Hayner jumped when the static hit him.

"Ow! That hurts, you know!" Hayner said, rubbing his hand.

"And it's stronger then a normal shock, too." Roxas added, poking Hayner again.

"Cut it out!"

Everyone looked at Hayner, who was rubbing the spot Roxas poked.

"What?" He asked calmly.

"Come on, Hayner, seven us are insane." Sora laughed. "What have you got to make eight?"

"Nothing." Hayner said stubbornly. "I'm normal."

The seven 'insane' people looked at Hayner doubtfully.

"Fine, but it's not that crazy." Hayner said, cracking his neck back and forth. (You know that thing he does.) "When I wake up in the morning, all the stuff in my room's shifted around, as if there's been earthquakes in the middle of the night - this morning my drawer had actually fallen out of my dresser."

"So we're all declared insane!" Roxas said, and they all laughed.

"No, insane would be if all of this starting happening on the same day." Kairi laughed. Suddenly everyone stopped and stared at each other.

"On three say what day this started." Sora said, as they all stared at each other.

"One, two, three…"

"Two days ago." Everyone said in unison.

They all stared at each other in awe.

"Okay this is actually kinda freaky…" Naminé said.

Hayner shrugged. "Coincidence. When were done eating, let's head over to the rides, okay? I challenge you all to see who can go the longest without puking!"

"Deal!" Everyone said in unison, then laughed.

* * *

While walking to the rides five minutes later, the eight passed a band stand. Music was playing, and the girls were trying to remember who the artist was.

"Oh, uhm…I know this…uhhh…Jesse McCartney!" Kairi said, snapping her fingers - then suddenly shrieking, as she saw a spark emit from them. The gang stopped to look at her - she was staring at her hand in slight fear.

"You guys saw that, right??" Kairi asked. The three other girls nodded, but the boy shook their heads no.

"Watch-!" Kairi snapped her fingers again, and a spark appeared again. However, when she tried a third time, nothing happened.

"Probably just the trick of the sun." Riku shrugged, and they continued towards the rides.

"But I swear I saw…" Kairi frowned, staring at her fingers.

* * *

After going on about seven rides in a row, Sora was found trying to hold down his lunch.

"Whew - passed! Not the first one out!" Sora said triumphantly.

"Hey guys," Roxas smirked. "They shouldn't call this a fair - they should call it an awesome!"

Everyone groaned and shook their head at Roxas' joke, then started walking towards the House of Mirrors.

"Hey, c'mon, it was a good joke!" Roxas said, then ran after them.

Once he got to the house of mirrors, he instantly realized the others were hiding on him. The main giveaway? Mostly the fact there were at least 12 of each person reflected on all different mirrors, and in different shapes and sizes.

"Hey guys, where are you?" Roxas called out, but the others just laughed and ran around the maze, causing reflections to shift around and some to disappear.

"Guuyyss!" Roxas whined, then started running around trying to find everyone.

Laughter echoed around the house, and shrieks from the girls. Roxas noticed Riku's reflection in one of the mirror's, and saw Riku stumble and suddenly fall with a loud,

"Shit!"

And suddenly, everything was pitch black.

There were screams from the girls, and Roxas spun around on the spot, trying to see something, anything. He wondered if the girl's were screaming from fear, or if something bad had happened.

"Guys! Is everyone okay?" Roxas asked, staying in the same spot.

"Hey!" Hayner's voice called out. "Pitch black in the house of mirrors…someone say bloody Mary three times!"

"NO!" Four girls screamed in unison. Roxas figured everyone was alright, there was just a power failure or something.

A sharp wind rattled around Roxas, causing him to shiver, and wonder how wind got in the house of mirrors. He didn't feel nervous in the slightest, but knew the girls probably did.

Roxas heard someone's footsteps nearby, and asked quickly,

"Who's there?"

Naminé's squeal of surprise met his ears, and with it his skin felt icy cold.

"Just me, Naminé." Roxas said.

"When are the lights going to come on?" Riku's voice sounded farther.

"You're the one who tripped when they went off, maybe you pressed a button or something!" Roxas called.

"Ow!" Sora's voice echoed through the darkness, and suddenly, there was a shine of light to Roxas' right. He blinked - it didn't look like artificial light - it looked like natural, real, white light - and it was surrounding Sora in a white ball. Roxas noticed a cut on Sora's cheek, and Hayner was standing beside him.

"Sorry Sora, I didn't mean to hit you, I couldn't see." Hayner said.

In the blink of an eye, light was suddenly restored to the House of Mirrors.

"Everybody alright?" Sora called.

Riku walked towards them and nodded, laughter on his face.

"What's so funny?" Naminé asked, looking a bit shaken.

Riku pointed behind him with his thumb. "The girls."

Kairi, Selphie and Olette were walking slowly, close together, looking extremely nervous.

"I was only kidding about the bloody Mary thing." Hayner laughed.

"Well don't! It scared us!!" Olette stomped her foot and hugged herself.

"Sora…what was that light around you?" Roxas asked, quickly changing subjects.

"I…don't know. Hayner scared me when he hit me, and there was the sudden light…"

"And did anyone else feel that rush of wind? And the icy air?" Kairi added, and the nodded.

"Guys…something really weird is going on with us…" Selphie said fearfully.

**Author's Note: **That was fun to write! I like the way it turned out for once. I actually got this idea last August when I was at the fair, trying to win the duck game and get the Mickey Mouse teddy. Anyway, hope it wasn't to long, I was going to go longer. Please review and tell me what you think - too long, to short, just right, doesn't matter, too boring? Give me some feedback : ) And just so you know, all the weird things that are happening are related to their new element powers…


	4. Random Meeting

**Author's Note: **A little behind schedule…starting out with some IM-ing, lol. Try and guess who's who :P

**Chapter 4**

**Random Meeting**

_KuPoCute-C _says_: _So these weird things are still happening 2 u guys 2?

_Sea-SaltSweeti _says_: _yea it's kinda freaky S

_Sk8erGa8er _says: What the heck is goin on ??

_StruggleChamP _says_: _As insane as it sounds, I think we have powers…

_KeyBoy _says_: …_Powers? ;S

_StruggleChamP _says: over the elements

Kairi laughed at her computer screen, and at what Hayner was suggesting. Her laughter quickly ceased as she started to put two and two together. Maybe what Hayner was suggesting _wasn't_ that crazy - weird things _had _been happening. Plus, no one was putting any 'lols' after his statement, so maybe they _were_ taking it seriously. Her eyes snapped to the screen as it chimed and Riku wrote something:

_SilentlySexy _says: Everyone meet me at my house in an hour

* * *

Almost an hour later, Kairi was walking up the driveway to Riku's house.

It had been two days since the fair, and the strange things with Kairi were definitely getting stranger - apparently, the others felt the same.

She could see Sora coming from the other direction, but didn't say anything to him. She walked into Riku's house - he told them he was the only one home, so there was no need to knock - and went upstairs, looking for Riku's room. It wasn't that hard to find since Riku, Olette, Namine and Hayner were already in there. No one was really talking to each other - it was if they were all in a huge fight and no one wanted to be the first to break the silence. Kairi knew it was because they were scared of what these weird powers were. Sora came in less then a minute after Kairi, and Selphie and Roxas came five minutes later.

"So…" Riku said, breaking the awkward and unnatural silence. "Anyone else think what Hayner said could…well, be true?"

Everyone unanimously raised their hands.

Selphie crossed her arms, looking uncomfortable. "I don't like this one bit. It's really creepy!"

Namine nodded in agreement. "How did we even get these…powers?"

Hayner had a glare on his face. "I dunno, maybe it's _your_ fault, blondie." He said stoutly.

"Your blond, too!" Olette countered. "And how could it be her fault? Maybe it's yours!"

"Yeah, right." Hayner scoffed.

"Guys, cut it out!" Roxas said sharply. "We're getting into a stupid argument on whose fault it is!"

"We don't know why we have these powers," Sora said. "But I'm pretty sure it's no ones _fault_."

Kairi decided to pipe up on something that had been bothering her. "Can anyone else…kind of…control their power?" She asked hesitantly. She pulled a lighter out - the long kind you use to light candles - and flicked the switch. Putting her hand near the flame, she made the flame go horizontal towards her hand. She moved her hand around and the flame seemed to follow.

"Okay, _now_ things are getting freaky." Roxas said.

"I can do the same." Selphie said. "But not with fire - with water. I can make it come towards me.

There was a sudden and loud whooshing noise that made Olette fall off the bed and Hayner tip backwards from his chair. All eight looked round to see a black vortex looking thing in front of Riku's bedroom door.

"What is that?!" Hayner asked, jumping to his feet and staring at the portal. The others looked at it cautiously. Riku stood and took a step towards it.

"Riku, don't!" Kairi hissed, looking at it fearfully.

The three other boys stood and went to the portal while the girls hung back.

"It's probably another thing to do with our powers." Hayner scowled. "I dare you to go in it."

"Yeah, right!" Sora said, raising his hands so the palms faced Hayner and shaking them in a 'no' fashion. "Make Roxas go in there!"

"Oh yeah, make _me_ go in. Thanks." Roxas replied sarcastically, pushing Sora closer to the portal. Sora laughed and pushed him back, just a fraction of an inch to far. Roxas stumbled and fell into the portal backwards.  
"ROXAS!" Everyone shouted, staring in horror at the spot Roxas had been less then a second ago.

The four girls jumped to their feet and got closer to the portal.

"What do we do?" Namine asked.

"Go after him, of course!" Selphie said, though she looked reluctant to go through the portal.

"After you." Riku said, holding out his hand as if holding open a door.

"Why me?" Selphie squeaked.

"Because you suggested it." Hayner replied.

"_You _go first! You're a guy!"

"Uh…" Kairi broke in. "I believe Roxas aalready beat you guys as to who goes first…"

Riku glanced at Sora and pushed him into the portal.

"Hey!!" Sora shouted as he fell.

"Problem solved. Come on, let's go." Riku walked in after the brunette, and the rest followed.

Sora opened his eyes to see he seemed to be outside. He was standing on sand, with logs, big rocks, and other debris a few feet away. There was a lake nearby, to Sora's left. He took a step back, only to bump into an invisible barrier.

"I hate those things…" Sora muttered, poking it and seeing the barrier go visible before rippling invisible again.

A sudden movement momentarily blocked out the sun and cast a shadow on the sand and on Sora. Sora's eyes widened and he quickly spun to face his enemy…

**Author's Note: **CLIFFY! I know it's short, but that's why I took so long to update, because I knew I had to cut it off and couldn't figure out where, because the next chapter is super long. Update date: April 23, because I start work today and I hav an e exam this week .


End file.
